Sleepless, then Hug
by Fuu Yuu
Summary: Ketika Eren mengalami insomnia secara tiba-tiba, di samping Rivaille... /RivaEre/Oneshot/semi-fluff


Kesunyian serta suara jangkrik berlomba-lomba untuk mendominasi. Tak tau pasti waktu menunjukan jam berapa, namun Eren yakin saat ini sudah lewat tengah malam.

Dasar. Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu Eren sudah menguap lebih dari lima kali – namun setelah tubuhnya dibaringkan di ranjang yang empuk, tak sedetik pun sepasang kelopak matanya menutup dengan rapat.

Salahkan Rivaille yang berbaring di sisinya.

Tepatnya, salahkan _single bed _yang membuat Eren dan Rivaille harus tidur berdempet-dempet dan sebuah selimut tipis yang harus mereka bagi berdua.

.

* * *

.

Awal mula mereka – Eren dan Rivaille – seranjang pada malam ini simpel saja. Ruangan di bawah tanah tempat dimana seharusnya Eren beristirahat kotor – karena lupa Eren bersihkan.

Rivaille yang cinta kebersihan dan (sebenarnya ini rahasia,) sayang rekan-rekannya, melarang Eren untuk beristirahat disana. Dan mau-tak-mau Eren pun mematuhinya.

Masalah lainya adalah ruang istirahat di markas _squad _Rivaille hanya ada 4 dan itu semua sudah diisi, sehingga otomatis Eren harus berbagi kamar dengn yang lain.

Awalnya Eren direncanakan akan sekamar dengan Auruo, namun sang empunya kamar menolak dengan alasan tak jelas. Pilihan kedua jatuh ke kamar Erd dan Gunter, tetapi mereka dengan berat hati menolak dengan alasan tempat mereka sudah cukup sempit dengan hanya ditempati dua orang. Berbagi kamar dengan Petra… semua – termasuk Eren – tidak setuju, tentu saja. Dan yang tersisa adalah kamar Rivaille.

Rivaille – dengan ekspresi datar yang tak terbaca sama sekali dan jeda waktu yang lama – menyetujui pilihan terakhir tersebut. Eren menelan ludah sambil menyiapkan diri untuk satu malam penuh _awkward _bersama Rivaille.

Dan sekarang resmilah Eren menjadi _roommate _sementara Rivaille.

Kamar Rivaille yang bersih tanpa debu sedikitpun seharusnya dapat membuat Eren tidur dengan nyaman. Tetapi, dari semenjak Eren menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bantal sampai sang _Corporal _yang berbaring di samping kirinya tertidur, Eren samasekali tidak bisa terlelap.

Awalnya Eren kira dia yang selalu tidur di tempat yang kotor dan kumuh, merasa gugup dan tak terbiasa dengan kamar Rivaille yang super bersih dan rapi di segala sisi. Akan tetapi pikirannya berubah saat mendengar suara dengkuran halus yang berasal dari sela bibir Rivaille yang sedikit terbuka.

Dengkuran halus dan bernada pelan serta berirama yang nyaman – nyaris seperti senandungan lagu klasik – masuk ke gendang telinga Eren. Seketika, jantung Eren yang semulanya berdetak dalam ritme yang cukup normal, tiba-tiba saja berdetak dengan sangat cepat sampai-sampai bunyi detak jantungnya dapat terdengar dengan cukup jelas.

Wajah Eren yang awal-awalnya hangat, langsung menjadi panas membara disertai dengan rona merah dan keringat – hampir sama persis seperti ketika dirinya berlari-lari keliling lapangan di bawah teriknya panas matahari, **sangat gerah**.

Demi kuda peternakan yang wajahnya 11-12 dengan Jean – Eren bersumpah bahwa dia tak pernah sekalipun merasakan perasaan seperti ini sekalipun saat dia tidur berduaan dengan Mikasa.

Walaupun penasaran, akan tetapi mata _emerald _Eren berusaha untuk menghindari sosok Rivaille yang berbaring dengan posisi agak miring ke arahnya.

Ya, Tuhan. Eren benar-benar tak dapat menahan cobaan yang berada tepat disampingnya ini.

Eren sudah tidak kuat, kantuk perlahan-lahan membuat Eren menyerah dengan posisi tersebut. Sampai akhirnya dia memantapkan hati dan berencana untuk keluar dari kamar Rivaille dan tidur di kursi di ruang tengah.

Tetapi saat dirinya hendak beranjak dari kasur, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menahan kemejanya sehingga Eren menghentikan gerakannya.

Dan pemilik tangan itu adalah Rivaille yang bangkit dengan ekspresi setengah tidur–setengah sadar.

"Eren? Mau kemana kau?"

'_Gawat…_'

"Maafkan aku jika sudah membangunkanmu, _Heichou_. Aku tidak bisa tidur jadi aku mau berjalan-jalan sebentar di luar."

"Jangan kemana-mana, tetap di sini."

"Tapi–"

"Tidur saja disini."

Eren mengalah. Beradu mulut dengan Rivaille tak akan membuahkan hasil apa-apa bagi Eren. Walaupun Rivaille dalam keadaan setengah tertidur, namun Eren tak dapat menolak perintahnya – sekalipun perintah tersebut termasuk sepele dan remeh.

Akhirnya Eren pun kembali ke tempat tidur dan memposisikan dirinya seperti di awal. Saat Eren hendak menyelimuti pergelangan kakinya dengan selimut tiba-tiba saja sepasang tangan melingkari bahunya dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Dan pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Rivaille.

Eren yang tak siap dengan perlakuan yang tiba-tiba tersebut hanya dapat mematung sambil merasakan hangat dan bidangnya dada seorang Rivaille. Tak lama Eren merasakan rona merah kembali merambati wajah serta telinganya dan jantungnya berdetak dengan tempo yang cepat – menyatu dengan detak jantung Rivaille yang mengalun tenang dan lembut.

Eren pun kembali tak bisa tidur. Di dalam hatinya, dia meruntuki Rivaille sekaligus berterimakasih karena pelukan Rivaille perlahan-lahan membuat dirinya merasa lebih nyaman.

Nyaman sekali…

Yah, yang Eren pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana reaksi dia ketika Rivaille terbangun dan mendapati posisi mereka yang 'sesuatu' dan berpikir bagaimana dia bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

.

.

.

Namun, pikiran Eren meleset. Karena beberapa menit kemudian Eren tertidur lelap bersama dengan terciptanya seulas senyum di bibir Rivaille.

.

**End.**

* * *

**a/n :** amanat dari cerita ini adalah kalau kalian kena insomnia, solusinya tinggal panggil Rivai trus suruh dia buat meluk kalian sepanjang malem #eh

ok, lupain amanat gaje tadi. sebenernya fic ini udah di tulis di hp waktu libur hari lebaran idul fitri kemaren, tapi berhubung authornya lagi kena wb dan lagi stress ama sekolah jadi aja baru ketik ulang sekarang.

silakan kalau ada yg mau kasih review biar saya gak kena wb lagi dan bisa lanjut bikin ff sama lanjutin nulis novel #alesan.

oh, dan maaf buat yg review ff saya yg sebelumnya karena saya ga bisa bales dengan alesan bingung mau ngebales apa kecuali makasih sebanyak-banyakny. sekarang review lagi, yaa.. #kabur


End file.
